livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Sylla the Grim (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Summoner Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Elven Deity: None Abilities STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CON: 10 +0 (02 pts) -2 Racial INT: 10 +0 (-2 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (05 pts) Combat Statistics Max-2 HP: 9 = + CON (00) + FC (01) (Summoner) AC: 17 = + DEX (04) + Armor (03) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Misc (00) INIT: +4 = (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +0 = (00) CMB: +2 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +0 = (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +4 = (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +2 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: None Weapon Statistics Longbow(PB): Attack: +5 = (00) + Ability (04) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x3, Special: As arrow type Longbow: Attack: +4 = (00) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x3, Special: As arrow type Spear: Attack: +2 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Piercing Hanbo: Attack: +2 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Bludgeoning Dagger: Attack: +2 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Piercing/Slashing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light (see low-light vision). Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Woodcraft: Elves know the deep secrets of the wild like no others, especially those of the forests. Elves with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. In forest terrain, these bonuses improve to +2. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Summoner Class Features Armor/Weapons: Summoners are proficient with all simple weapons. Summoners are also proficient with light armor. A summoner can cast summoner spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Spells: A summoner casts arcane spells drawn from the summoner spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, assuming he has not yet used up his allotment of spells per day for the spell’s level. Cantrips: A summoner learns a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Summoner Spells Known under “Spells Known.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they may be cast any number of times per day. Eidolon: A summoner begins play with the ability to summon to his side a powerful outsider called an eidolon. The eidolon forms a link with the summoner, who, forever after, summons an aspect of the same creature. An eidolon has the same alignment as the summoner that calls it and can speak all of his languages. Eidolons are treated as summoned creatures, except that they are not sent back to their home plane until reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to or greater than their Constitution score. In addition, due to its tie to its summoner, an eidolon can touch and attack creatures warded by protection from evil and similar effects that prevent contact with summoned creatures. Life Link (Su): Starting at 1st level, a summoner forms a close bond with his eidolon. Whenever the eidolon takes enough damage to send it back to its home plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice any number of hit points. Each hit point sacrificed in this way prevents 1 point of damage done to the eidolon. This can prevent the eidolon from being sent back to its home plane. In addition, the eidolon and the summoner must remain within 100 feet of one another for the eidolon to remain at full strength. If the eidolon is beyond 100 feet but closer than 1,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 50%. If the eidolon is more than 1,000 feet away but closer than 10,000 feet, its current and maximum hit point totals are reduced by 75%. If the eidolon is more than 10,000 feet away, it is immediately returned to its home plane. Current hit points lost in this way are not restored when the eidolon gets closer to its summoner, but its maximum hit point total does return to normal. Summon Monster I: Starting at 1st level, a summoner can cast summon monster I as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier. Drawing upon this ability uses up the same power as the summoner uses to call his eidolon. As a result, he can only use this ability when his eidolon is not summoned. He can cast this spell as a standard action and the creatures remain for 1 minute per level (instead of 1 round per level). Feats Point Blank Shot (1st Level): You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Traits Poverty-Stricken (Social): You gain a +1 bonus to Survival checks, and Survival is always a class skill for you. Extremely Fashionable (Equipment): Whenever you are wearing clothing and/or jewelry worth at least 150 gp (and not otherwise covered in gore, sewage, or other things that mar your overall look), you gain a +1 trait bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks. Intimidate is a class skill for you. Skills Skill Points: 2 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Summoner) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Appraise +0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff +2 0 0 2 +0 Climb +1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy +2 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 4 -1 +0 Disguise +2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist +3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly +3 0 0 C 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 C 0 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +6 1 3 C 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 C 0 +1 Racial Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 C 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 C 0 +0 Perception +2 0 0 0 +2 Perform ( ) +2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 0 +0 Ride +3 0 0 C 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 C 0 +0 Stealth +3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Survival +6 1 3 C 0 +1 Trait, +1 Racial Swim +1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 C 2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Detect Magic * Rejuvenate Eidolon, Lesser * Guidance * Magic Fang * Resistance * Read Magic Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Spear 2 gp 6 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Hanbo 1 gp 2 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Longbow 75 gp 3 lb Arrows 1 gp 3 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp - lb Trail Rations, 2 1 gp 2 lb Compass 1 gp ½ lb Fishhook, 2 2 sp - lb Silk Rope, 50 ft. 10 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb String, 50 ft. 1 cp ½ lb Total Weight: 56 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-57 58-116 117-175 Finances PP: 0 GP: 22 SP: 6 CP: 9 Gems/Jewelry/Other: None Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 124 Height: 6'1" Weight: 115 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Pale, usually painted Appearance Sylla is a tall, thin elf with dark hair and eyes. She rarely appears without her facepaint, which depicts a skull. Beneath the pigment, her face is almost perpetually set in a mask of irritation. Demeanor Sylla is a serious woman, and not given to small talk. Background Sylla grew up on the outskirts of Irthos. Her clan was poor, but managed to find work as servants in various noble houses. The disparity between rich and poor shaped Sylla. As Sylla grew older, she vowed to reclaim her family's elvish lost roots, and to return to the forests of her ancestors as a ranger. One night, she left and disappeared into the woods to find her spirit animal. However, what came to her that night was clearly nothing natural. When she went back to her family with her eidolon at her heels, they disowned her. Since then, Sylla has grown angry and silent. At last, her wanderings have brought her to Venza, and to the Dunn Wright Inn. Adventure Log XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Boots (Eidolon) STR: 14 +2 DEX: 14 +2 CON: 13 +1 INT: 7 -2 WIS: 10 +0 CHA: 11 +0 --NORMAL-- Bite: Attack: +3 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20, Special: Piercing Claw x 2: Attack: +3 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20, Special: Slashing --POWER ATTACK-- Bite: Attack: +2 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (-1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20, Special: Piercing Claw x 2: Attack: +2 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (-1) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20, Special: Slashing Max-2 HP: 11 = + CON (01) AC: 12 = + DEX (02) + Natural (02) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (02) + Misc (00) INIT: +2 = (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +1 = (01) CMB: +3 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +4 = (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +4 = (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +0 = (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: None Skill Points: 4 = (06) + INT (-2)/Level (Eidolon) Skills Total Rank Ability Misc Acrobatics +2 1 2 +0 Climb +2 0 2 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 2 +0 Intimidate +0 0 0 +0 Perception +1 1 0 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 +0 Stealth +11 1 2 +8 Evolution Survival +1 1 0 +0 Swim +2 0 2 +0 Link: A summoner and his eidolon share a mental link allows for communication across any distance (as long as they are on the same plane). This communication is a free action, allowing the summoner to give orders to his eidolon at any time. Darkvision: The eidolon has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. Power Attack: You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. Free Evolutions (Quadruped): Bite, Limbs (Legs) Evolutions (Level 1): Pounce, Claws, Skilled (Stealth) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Unfinished